How Obsessed Are You
by DracosBaby07
Summary: Think you are obsessed? Think again! Part VIII updated!
1. Part I

How Obsessed Are You?

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter characters and if I did… well I'd be JKR… however I'm not!**

**Summary- Think you are obsessed? Think again!**

**Note- No this isn't one of my stories I had in mind. I got this idea from… someone… I forgot who! I think it was Tiff… I'm not 100 percent sure! It probably was! Lol!**

**Note 2- http/www(dot)fuuko(dot)com/hpquiz(dot)html That is the site to a quiz and let me tell you that some of those questions are really OUT there! Lol! I got some ideas from that site.**

**Note 3- anything you see in BOLD is MY note!**

**Note 4- some HBP giveaways.**

**So… whatever and telephones… READ!

* * *

**

How Obsessed Are You?

-BOOKS-

You have read all six books.

You read them more than four times.

You read them COUNTLESS times.

You read them for book projects.

You read them for book projects even though a book project rule is not to read books that you have read before. (**The teacher doesn't have to know!**)

You read them for book projects even though you can't read books that have been made into movies… so you read OotP and HBP cuz they are not movies… YET! (**I did that for HBP!**)

You read the SS, CoS, POV and GoF anyways cuz they are NOTHING like the movies. (**Close to nothing!**)

You own them in more than one language. (Spanish, French… etc)

You own them in more than one language even if you don't speak/understand/read that language.

So you translate it.

And it still makes no sense!

You were at the bookstore when any of the books came out.

You stay up all night reading the book to find out what happens.

You stay up all night even if you had school/work the next day and the whole day you were really tired.

You dress up as your favorite character.

You dress up even though you are over the age of 20.

Over the age of 30.

You think that the characters are attractive. (**cough-DRACO-cough!**)

You have made a timeline about the events.

You read other books that are linked to Harry Potter. (Exploring Harry Potter by Elizabeth Shafer, Quidditch Through the Ages, Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them, etc…)

You think about who will die in the books and you have an explanation and then you get depressed. (**my poor Draco!**)

* * *

-MOVIES-

You saw all four movies.

You saw HP1 the day it came out.

You saw HP2 the day it came out.

You saw HP3 the day it came out.

You saw HP4 the day it came out.

You saw HP4 three times in two days. (**I just put that in there cuz I did see HP4 three times in two days!**)

You have the movies memorized.

You have the movies memorized backwards.

You have the movies memorized backwards… in Latin!

You complained that the Death Eaters kind of looked like the KKK. (**I was in shock!**)

You complain about the movies cuz the movies missed out big parts and didn't explain stuff well. (ex. Lupin knowing about the map in HP3)

You went hours talking about everything they left out.

You got kicked out for talking too much in the theater.

You have all the DVDs/VHSs.

You were afraid to see the movie cuz it would just screw the book up.

You saw it anyways!

* * *

-INTERNET RANDOM-

You read HP fanfics. (**What are you doing now?**)

You write HP fanfics. (**What am I doing right now?**)

You draw anything HP fan art.

You are apart of HP websites.

You own a HP website.

You visit HP sites daily.

You visit HP sites hourly.

You visit them at least five times in half an hour.

When there is a sorting hat, you try to get into a certain house even though you don't match the description. (ex- "if you found Gallons you would…" to get into Slytherin- keep it, Gryffindor- return it, etc… **I picked the Slytherin one cuz that is my house!**)

You are on HP mailing lists.

You are on three or more HP mailing lists.

You have a special email just for HP emails.

You started a HP mailing list.

You have a folder in your email just for HP (**lol I do!**)

You have an account at mugglenet. (**dracosbaby07(at)mugglenet(dot)com if you wanna email me, you can!**)

You take part in HP contests.

You won a HP contest.

You take part in HP chat rooms.

You started a HP chat room.

You take part in HP role-play games.

You started a HP role-play game.

You are a shipper.

You have an explanation on why you are for that shipper.

You write fanfics about that certain ship.

You find other ships that tear yours apart are stupid. (ex. Instead of Draco/Hermione, it is Ron/Hermione and Draco/Pansy… **ewww… no way!** **If anyone is offended I'm sorry!**)

* * *

-BEHAVIOR-

If you were to get pregnant/if you are pregnant you read the books to your unborn child so they can become obsessed too. (**I'm so doing that!**)

You have HP dreams. (**Wouldn't you like to know?**)

You have them at least eight times a week. (**It's possible trust me… and that is without DAYdreaming!**)

You own HP merchandise.

You own over ten things of merchandise.

You own over twenty things of merchandise.

You have a room in your house just for HP stuff. (**I wish!**)

You have HP posters in your room.

You forgot the color of your room color there are so many posters on your walls. (**Getting there!**)

You have HP legos.

You only have HP legos cuz it has your favorite character. (**I have the Dueling Club cuz it has Draco!**)

You have a HP shirt.

You wear it everyday. (**Almost**)

You sleep in it. (**Once!**)

You own TWO HP shirts. (Yup!)

You wore one over the other.

You wear them to HP events. (ex. Movies, book releases… etc.)

You have a HP calendar. (**5!**)

You dress up as your favorite character for Halloween and trick-or-treat.

You dress up as you favorite character for Halloween and trick-or-treat even though you are over the age of 20.

Over the age of 30.

You dress up as your favorite character to see the movies. (**Some kid waiting to see HP4 dressed up as Draco… SUCH a wannabe!**)

Even though you are over the age of 20.

Over the age of 30.

You plan on naming/you have named your child after your favorite character.

You name your pet after your favorite character.

You will date anyone by the name of your favorite character's actor/actress. (Dan, Tom, Rupert, Emma, Matthew, etc… **ahem… Tom!**)

You will date anyone that looks like your favorite character/actress/actor. (**There was this guy that looks SO MUCH like Tom Felton that sits in my English in front of me and it bothers the crap out of me and I also grew up with the guy!**)

You DON'T date anyone if they look/share the name of your least favorite character/actor/actress. (ex- Peter, Tom (meaning Voldemort), etc… **Tom can go either way!**)

You hate anyone that likes your favorite character/actor/actress. (**YEP!**)

You like people more cuz they DON'T like your favorite character/actor/actress. (**Yea that too!**)

You are against schools/classrooms that ban HP. (**I would be PISSED!**)

You wrote to JKR.

You wrote an upsetting letter to JKR.

You wrote an upsetting letter to JKR about HBP. (**Yea lets be specific!** **I did but I didn't send it!**)

She answered you.

You stalk JKR.

You stalk your favorite actor/actress.

You stalk anyone that looks like your favorite actor/actress.

You give people nicknames of your favorite character/actor/actress cuz their real name reminds you of someone you really hate. (**Kiki…**)

You buy HP stuff on e-bay.

You relate HP to other movies/TV shows.

You relate HP to real life.

You relate HP to EVERY LIVING THING! (**GUILTY!**)

Your favorite house colors are your favorite colors. (**SLYTHERIN ALL THE WAY!**)

You buy clothes that have those colors put together. (**I bought a black and green sweater cuz it is Slytherin colors. I'm wearing it now too!**)

You buy clothes that have those colors put together even though it looks horrible on you.

You buy ANYTHING that has those colors.

You watch any movies that have HP actors/actresses in them. (ex- Hook- Maggie Smith (McGonnagall), Nanny McPhee- Emma Thompson (Trelawney), Anna and the King- Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy), David Copperfeild- Dan Radcliffe (Harry Potter), Robin Hood Prince of Thieves- Alan Rickman (Snape), etc…)

You watch any movies that have HP actors/actresses in them even if that actor/actress has a small part in HP. (ex- Shrek 2- John Cleese (Nearly Headless Nick), The 10th Kingdom- Warrick Davis (Flitwick)…**good movie too!**)

They are your favorite movies, along with HP.

Movies that your favorite actor/actress stars in are your favorite too.

Movies that your favorite actor/actress stars in are you favorite too, even though you never saw the movie! (**I never saw Second Sight but it is my favorite cuz Tom Felton plays in it!**)

You search for anything related to HP to read while you wait longingly for the next HP book. (**and we have ONE LEFT!**)

You PRAY to JKR that there will be more HP books after book seven. (**but there won't –sad-**)

Your biggest worry is JKR dying and we never get the seventh book. (**I worry about it every day! We should lock her in a big room with padded walls and nothing else except food and paper and lots and lots of pencils!**)

You have ideas on what will happen in book 7.

You have explanations on your ideas.

You really hate your ideas that you came up with but still believe that it will happen. (**I think that Draco will die cuz it wasn't HIM that killed Dumbledore… it was SNAPE who did!**)

You know the birthdays of the characters.

You celebrate the birthdays. (**June 5th is the best day!**)

You know the birthdays of the actors/actresses.

You celebrate the birthdays. (**September 22nd is the best-est-est-est-est-est day!**)

You know the age of EVERY character at this VERY moment! (**Harry is 25 right now as I write this! Not the actor (Dan), the character. July 31, 1980 is his birthday… Draco's is June 5, 1980.**)

You get upset with the movies cuz Dan's eyes are blue not green like Harry's.

When you read the books over and over you skip some parts cuz they bore you a bit. (**Harry and his yelling… he needs to chill out!**)

When you read the books you make a game out of it. (**I'm not telling you mine cuz that is just for my entertainment… and Kiki's.**)

You re-write the HP books adding your game to the book. (**I'm in the middle of year 3**)

People find you psychotically crazy cuz you are SO obsessed. (**They find it pointless too!**)

You annoy friends and family member (maybe strangers) cuz you are so obsessed. (**Yea and then they get mad… and scared.**)

People talk about how obsessed you are. (**They must be bored out of their MINDS! But I love being the center of their attention!**)

You convinced yourself that even though you are TOTALLY obsessed, you are just not obsessed enough! (**Yea… that's me!**)

* * *

-RANDOM WEIRDNESS- (**my category!**)

You find out the dates of when you would be able to date someone at Hogwarts.

You think Hogwarts and the Harry Potter world exists. (**I actually do!**)

People have suggested seeing a therapist. (**No I suggested it to myself!**)

You're favorite teacher is Lupin.

You hate Snape and hope he dies a painful death.

You hate Snape and hope he dies a painful death cuz he killed Dumbledore.

Watching any HP4 movies you practically attack the screen cuz your least favorite character appeared. (**In HP4 (all three times I saw it) when Snape came on I would point at him, pretend to twist his neck, snap it in half, gouge his eyes out and then stab him! Hehe! It annoyed the crap out of Kiki!**)

You start bouncing in your seat with excitement when your favorite character appears. (**I sighed and dropped my head on Kiki's shoulder when Draco came on in CoS, and then bounced in my seat with excitement when he came on in HP4.**)

You look for the Leaky Cauldron.

You look for the Leaky Cauldron even though you don't live in London.

Even though you don't live in England.

Even though you don't live in Europe.

You look for the Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express.

You look for the Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express even though you don't live in London.

Even though you don't live in England.

Even though you don't live in Europe.

Every time you see a black dog you think it is Sirius.

Every time you see a brown rat you think of Peter.

Every time you see a snowy owl you think of Hedwig.

Every time you see a cat you think it is McGonagall.

You stop squishing bumblebee's cuz you think that Dumbledore has been through even pain and torture.

You love Potions and it is your favorite class.

You hate Potions cuz of Snape.

You hate Pansy Parkinson cuz she hangs on Draco too much and she needs to back away from Freya's man! (LOL…** yea… that's me!**)

You start reading tealeaves.

You have a stick and call it a wand.

You put together your own Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

You try doing spells and try to get them to work. (**Well… when you reach the 'over the top of obsession' stage (like me) then… yea you will start doing that!**)

You want a Weasley sweater.

You think about Hermione's time turner in PoA a lot.

You found an hourglass and made a necklace out of it and call it your Time Turner.

You plan to visit all the locations that HP takes place in and where they film the movies.

You played a HP game.

You kicked everyone's butt! (**I played HP Scene-It when I was babysitting and I don't even know why the kids wanted to play it cuz they knew I was going to win… and I did!**)

You want to jump into any conversation that has to do with Harry Potter.

You want to jump into any conversation that has to do with Harry Potter no matter how much you hate the people that are talking about it.

You want to correct people that talk about HP wrongly.

They hate you now.

You can talk about Harry Potter for hours.

For days.

For months.

You stole a HP poster from a store and now stands proudly in your room.

You are appalled at anyone that doesn't know a thing about HP.

You learned to play an interment just to learn the HP theme song.

You play it every day.

It is your favorite song.

You hum it in school.

You hum it when taking a test.

You hum it everywhere you go.

Your desktop has a HP picture on it.

Your desktop is a picture of your favorite character/actor/actress.

When you turn your computer off, you kiss it! (**hehe! I do! I do!**)

People look at your weird when you do that! (**Yea they do.**)

You want PJs like Ron.

The "voices in your head" are HP characters. (**Draco is in my head! And Hermione! And Crookshanks!**)

You are proud to be a Harry Potter Freak!

You are proud to be a Harry Potter Freak no matter what people think of you.

You are proud to be a Harry Potter Freak no matter what people think of you and you have no friends because of it.

You will continue to be a HPF until the day you die!

* * *

**Think you are obsessed? That's what I thought! Lol! I'm like all of these! Expect the "over the age of 20/30" cuz I'm only 17. Keep checking back, I may add some new ones every now and then!**

**This is 11 pages on a word document.**

**That quiz says I'm 89 percent obsessed with HP. I beg to differ! I'm WAY obsessed! Or just not enough!**

**Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	2. Part II

How Obsessed Are You 2

**Disclaimer- Nothing is mine! And that is ok cuz if something was mine I don't like pauperize! GO AWAY!**

**Note 1- ok I know you guys have like a million reasons on if you are obsessed or not but I have more! More will be added along the way! I may ever repeat some maybe! I dunno!**

**Note 2- OMG I'm SO happy that I'm getting AWESOME reviews with this… posting! I don't know if you would call it a story but whatever! I LOVE it! I love you all!**

**So… bouncy balls and gloves… READ!

* * *

**

How Obsessed Are You Part II

You have a mirror and call it the Mirror of Erised.

You hope that your chess pieces will come alive. (**Every time I play it…**)

You write in a diary "My name is…" hoping that it will talk back to you.

You gaze into random crystal balls hoping to see something about the Prophecy.

You wear lots of beads, have huge glasses, read tealeaves, and get the urge to start talking about the stars.

You look in the skies hoping to see a flying car.

Every time you see a blue car you look closely to see if Harry or Ron is in it.

When mail comes for you, you hope that it is a letter from Hogwarts.

When mail comes for you, you hope that it is a letter from Hogwarts even though you are over the age of 11.

Over the age of 20.

Over the age of 30.

You REALLY don't know what the function of a rubber duck is.

You DO know the function of a rubber duck and you plan on telling Mr. Weasley what it is.

You start screaming into "phellytones".

Every time you see a deer you think of Prongs/James Potter. (**Me and Brynn do!**)

You are tired of correcting people on the HP story. (**OMG PEOPLE GET IT RIGHT!**)

No matter how bored or tired or blah you are feeling, when you hear the words "Harry Potter" or anything related, you are suddenly awake. (**I heard "Jenny Potter" on the TV and was like "GINNY Potter?". Not really but it was close!**)

You think Quidditch should be in the Olympics. (**Yep!**)

You own the HP computer games.

You own the HP play-station/game-cube/x-box/other-video-game-system games.

You play them over and over and over.

You search HP pictures online continuously.

You start talking to spiders. (**Actually I hate spiders… but before I kill it I say "Sorry child spider of Arogog," and then my mom or dad looks at me weird!**)

Umbrellas are now your best friends!

You talk to snakes hoping they will talk back.

Every time you get on a motorcycle you hope it will start flying.

You try putting out random streetlights with a hand-made Put Outer.

You wonder why JKR comes up with all these cool names for objects but come up with the name "Put Outer" for the Put Outer. (**Kiki told me that one!**)

You want to move to the cupboard under the stairs. (**I don't have a cupboard under the stairs but I want one… I would so move there!**)

If you have moved to the cupboard under the stairs you asked people to address your letters to that address.

You HAVE stopped worrying about You-Know-Who and worried more about U-No-Poo.

If you have a therapist about your obsession, you talk about all your theories to him/her. (**I would if I had a therapist.**)

They don't understand you.

You take a random song and put HP lyrics to it. (**I've done that and sent them to mugglnet!**)

You refer to your obsession as a hobby while everyone else calls it an UNHEALTHY obsession. (**I have that with Tom.**)

You away message for instant messenger is HP related. (**Mine are like "playing tag with Dobby"**)

You have reason to believe that Snape is a vampire.

* * *

**Ok that is the Part II of How Obsessed Are You…. PLEASE send in some! You will get credit!**

**So I'm SO glad that everyone really likes this idea! I have been thinking about it all day!**

**Review and thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	3. Part III

How Obsessed Are You 3

**Disclaimer- To JKR be would be fun… then I could own the HP characters… however I'm not JKR cuz if I was… well then I would be famous… however I'm not!**

**Note- you guys rock!**

**Note 2- and here is part III which I know you all want!**

**Note 3- I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! SEND ME IN SOME!**

**So… blah, blah, blah… the normal stuff… like fluffy pillows… READ!

* * *

**

How Obsessed Are You Part III

People piss you off when they talk about your obsession and complain about it. (**OMG, I can totally bitch someone out and bite their heads off about it!**)

You want to do the Levitation Spell every time you see a feather.

When you enter a new town/city you look for the Weasley Shop. (**Sent in by Kiki**)

You referred to dark alleys as Nocturnal Alley.

You related HP classes to your own. (ex- Potions would be science, History of Magic would be History, etc…)

You do HP drawings for art class. (**I did a HP cd cover, HP magazine cover and a drawing of Tom Felton for a mini project.**)

When you insult someone you call then a "Muggle" or a "Death Eater".

You have referred to your teachers as a McGonnagall (strict), Snape (mean), Lupin (fun), etc…

You get really pissed when people mock your obsessions. (**Yea… go mind your own business! HP is a hobby of mine, now drop it, and get over it!**)

You think about HP 25/8 instead of 24/7. (**Make it a longer length!**)

* * *

**And that will end it here folks! If you want more, send in some! I know I like practically covered everything but whatever!**

**Review and thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	4. Part IV

How Obsessed Are You 4

**Disclaimer- and you know the program if I say since however I'm not JKR, I don't own anything!**

**Killing you with umbrellas- you rock! And I love your name! YAY UMBRELLAS!**

**ThePranksterQueens- I loved your review! Kiki and me went like 4 hours talking about it and all the rumors and the books and movies and everything!**

**Note 1- don't forget to send in some! I need at least 10 or 15 reasons before I post the new part!**

**And everything random in the world… READ!

* * *

**

How Obsessed Are You Part IV

YOU ARE **_REALLY_** PISSED OFF THAT THE HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE DVD HAS ONLY **_ONE_** DVD! (**FREYA IS PISSED! GRRR! Well.. the version I got…**)

You own Goblet of Fire and you have seen it 5 million times already. (**Thanks to a certain dumbass of a brother, I haven't seen it yet… just the three times in the theatre…I hate my bro!**)

You have multiple HP websites saved to your favorites in a HP folder. (**I do, I do!**)

Every time you get mad at some one you call them a fowl loathsome ferret or a git. (sent in by samm)

You learned to play chess cuz of Ron. (Sent in by irishdancerfromroi)

You got family members into HP. (sent in by killing you with umbrellas)

You read HBP in 12 hours and then reread it. (Sent in by killing you with umbrellas)

Got your (ex) bf/gf hooked. (Sent in by killing you with umbrellas)

You formed your own Marauders. (Sent in by killing you with umbrellas)

You formed your own Marauders even though you are girls. (Sent in by killing you with umbrellas** my friends and I did that! I'm James, Brynn is Lupin, Sarah is Sirius and Kiki (cuz shes the youngest) is Peter! Ok I'm weird!**)

You tried to draw your own Marauder's Map. (Sent in by killing you with umbrellas)

You get really upset when people act like they know their "Harry Potter". (Sent in by sugar n spice 522)

When you insult someone you call them an insufferable git. (Sent in by sugar n spice 522)

* * *

**Alrighty people… that will conclude part 4 of this… obsession thing we got going here! Some are a BIT of repeats but WHO CARES! Not me! I like this! It is fun!**

**KEEP SENDING THEM IN! **

Freya/dracosbaby07


	5. Part V

How Obsessed Are You 5

**Disclaimer- If I was JKR (which I'm not) I would own everything! But I don't wanna be JKR cuz she may have some stalkers! And I don't wanna be stalked! So I'll just say I own nothing! Cuz I really don't!**

**Note 1- OMG I SO LOVE EVERYONE'S REVIEW! YAY ALL YOU PEOPLE!**

**The Reader of Books- I LOVE YOU! YAY! Thank you SO much!**

**So blah… mlush… that was strange… READ!

* * *

**

How Obsessed Are You Part V

You own the Harry Potter Soundtrack(s).

You take an HP song (ex: Hedwig's Theme Song) and make up lyrics to the music. (Sent in by The Reader of Books. **I'm going to guess that it is a song from the Harry Potter Soundtrack… I have yet to get it!**)

You got really pissed when you saw the track was called Hedwig's Theme and not Harry's Theme Song. (Sent in by The Reader of Books)

You know exactly what's happening during the tracks even though there are no words and no film. (Sent in by The Reader of Books)

You changed your vocab to match HP (ex: hallway is corridor, flashlight is torch). (Sent in by The Reader of Books. **I say "snog" and stuff like that all the time! like Kiki and Ian/Dan were snogging at a hockey game when they made it to state and they were SO BORING to be around!**** I also say "Hark whose talking" instead of "look whose talking" cuz Harry said that to Hermione in HBP!**)

You harp over every little typo in the books. (Sent in by The Reader of Books. **My brother has…**)

You kiss you HP posters goodnight. (Sent in by The Reader of Books.** GUILTY! And my computer!**)

You want the Weird Sister's from HP 4 to release their own CD. (Sent in by The Reader of Books)

When a certain book is not to be found and you can't remember a piece of information, you decide to ask somebody that you hardly know just because they read Harry Potter, and you don't want to wait to get home to call a friend. (Sent in by irishdancerfromroi)

Your house is on fire… the first thing you do is save your HP stuff. (Sent in by She Lives Next Door… **OMG I never thought of that! Actually it would be my Tom Felton stuff… I hope I can save a wall!**)

Mudblood isn't all that bad as you think… however you still insult people using it! (Sent in by She Lives Next Door)

You refuse to believe you are a Muggle… you are a Squib! (Sent in by She Lives Next Door)

You refuse to believe that you are a Muggle or a Squib, as you are, in fact, a Witch/Wizard, with powers. (Sent in by She Lives Next Door)

You and your friends call yourself characters from HP and then start calling each other that. (**See my note at the bottom!**)

You BEGGED your parents to get Goblet of Fire the second you can.

You BEGGED your parents to get GoF the second you can but they wouldn't right away cuz you needed to calm down.

And then you got pissed! (**Yep! I admit it! And then my mother wouldn't let me watch it till the following Saturday!**)

You cried when Cedric died in HP4. (**If I haven't said this already… I've done it all the times I have watched it.**)

You cried when Cedric died in HP4 and your brother laughed at you. (**AND his friend!**)

You got mad and wanted to punch them but told them if they were going to be jacka-ses and keep talking then leave the room. (**And I said it really loudly!**)

* * *

**Ok… so not long ago I was talking to Brynn, Sarah and Kiki about the Marauders group thingy… I am James (cuz of what I said last update about that), Brynn is Lupin (cuz she likes wolves and is very moody with her one-a-month timing!), Sarah is Sirius (cuz she gets to be a "doggy") and Kiki is Peter (cuz she got last choice and she was a freshman!). And then our OTHER friend Sarah came and was wondering what we were talking about and Brynn says, "She has red hair… SHE CAN BE LILY!" and so I say "SARAH WE'RE MARRIED!" and we laugh! Kiki's ex-boyfriend-to-be looks VERY much like Ron… so he is Ron! I also glared at Kiki and said "YOU KILL CEDRIC!"**

**Ok so it was funnier when it actually happened!**

**That ends part V of this… thing!**

**KEEP SENDING THEM IN! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

Freya/dracosbaby07


	6. Part VI

How Obsessed Are You 6

**Disclaimer- If any of the Harry Potter Characters are mine, you would call me J.K. Rowling. But that is not my name, so I don't own them!**

**OMG I so love you all! You guys rock!**

**So… pens and sticky notes… READ!

* * *

**

How Obsessed Are You Part VI

You saw Goblet of Fire at midnight. (Sent in by The Reader of Books)

You saw Goblet of Fire at midnight and still went to school. (Sent in by The Reader of Books)

Then work. (Sent in by The Reader of Books)

Then saw it again! (Sent in by The Reader of Books)

You know exactly the number of pages in each book.

Even of a different language.

You came up with theories of who is going to die in HP7.

One is Harry.

Only because you think people shouldn't write sequels to HP.

But then that kills all HP FanFiction.

But you'll end up changing the FF story.

Even if you don't write about Harry! (**hehe!**)

You are madly in love with an actor/actress in HP.

And you plan on marrying him/her.

And everyone rolls their eyes.

When the words "Harry Potter" are said by you in a convo, the person you are talking to will roll their eyes. (**Ahem… Kempe!**)

You are known at your school as "the girl/guy who's obsessed with Harry Potter". (**For me it's "that girl that loves that Harry Potter guy" and "that Harry Potter guy" has a name… USE IT!**)

And it kinda makes you angry. (**To me it does!**)

When you watch HP1 you freak out saying "THEY ARE SO TINY!" (**tiny and squeaky!**)

And then everyone tells you to stop talking.

You talk along with the characters and quote them.

And then people YELL are you to stop talking. (**My dad did!**)

* * *

**Ok I'm kinda running out of ideas again… the last several ones were ones I JUST added!**

**Send in some!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	7. Part VII

How Obsessed Are You 7

**Disclamier- Yea, yea, yea you know the program!**

**Note 1- Wow it has been FOREVER!**

**Note 2- I just relized that isn't a HP obsessed thing… it's anything RELATED to HP… like this section…**

**Kiks, Maliaand Jacqi- AWESOME times!

* * *

**

How Obsessed Are You Part VII

You heard about Draco and the Malfoys, Harry and the Potters, The Moaning Myrtles, and The Whomping Willows. (**Ye-yea!**)

You own their CD(s). (**Just Draco and the Malfoys but I plan on downloading Harry and the Potters**)

They are the best bands EVER. (**GO DRACO AND THE MALFOYS!**)

You get tired of explaining that the characters are NOT the ones singing! (**Yea everyone is like "Is Draco Malfoy really singing?" Umm… HI! Draco is a FICTIONAL character! And Tom is too busy filming to be in a band… that's what I think…**)

You saw one of them in concert. (**Draco and the Malfoys and Harry and the Potters! It ROCKED!**)

It was better than any concert you ever been to. (**OH yea!**)

You had on a HP shirt, your fave house colors were all decked out on you, you had a HP wristband and (for girls) you wrote a 5-lettered name on your nails in nail polish. (**And everyone looked at me weird… it was all Slytherin and Draco!**)

You were shaking in your seat before the show started. (**And annoyed everyone around me!**)

* * *

(**Ok everything from here until I say so will be what I did at a concert!**)

You screamed.

A lot.

You were there for only ONE group. (**Draco and the Malfoys for me even though the concert really was for Harry and the Potters and Draco and the Malfoys were just opening them.**)

You stayed for the rest of the concert anyways.

You know the names of the band members. (Brain and Bradley for Draco and the Malfoys and Joe and Paul for Harry and the Potters)

You screamed out lines of the songs. (**GRYFFINDOR CAN BOW DOWN TO THE SLYTHERIN WAY! –Broomstick by Draco and the Malfoys… me and Kiki did that!**)

On your own. (**YOU CAN STICK LAST YEAR'S HOUSE CUP UP YOUR CRACK… and I was alone on that cuz Kiki didn't know that part!**)

And everyone looked at you.

And the band members smiled! (**Draco and the Malfoys did that to ME!**)

After one showing was over and they didn't play a song you wanted to hear you shouted it out when their bit was over. (**Draco and the Malfoys didn't play Tom Felton's Kinda Hot so my cousin and I screamed it after they were done playing.**)

They looked up and smiled. (**Yup!**)

You started a clap in one of their songs. (**In 99 Death Eaters I'm like "Let's start a clap" so I did and I got the whole place doing it!**)

After the shows you bought a shirt (and/or CD if you didn't have it).

You cut in front of EVERYONE to get a shirt. (**I'm a Slytherin… we do that!**)

And an autograph.

You were so fricking happy that you got both band members to sign your CD. (**Both Bradley and Brian signed it! YAY!**)

You got a pic with one of them. (**Bradley**)

You wore the shirt the next day.

With your best friend.

Who also went to the concert with you!

You took tons of pics.

And made a scrapbook.

Started and finished it in one day cuz you were so determined to get it done.

And you show it off to everyone!

You know the lyrics to all the groups' songs. (**Just Draco and the Malfoys cuz they are the coolest!**)

You repeat your day at the concert to everyone you meet.

You even tell them twice.

Or more.

And they remind you.

You tell them again anyways!

* * *

If you got Myspace…

Your main pic is one from a concert. (**Yup!**)

You have the groups on your friends list.

You comment the groups.

You send them emails.

They write back.

It was the highlight of your summer.

Even though you also went on a cruise that summer. (**which I did!**)

You got someone else into the groups.

And now you love your cousin cuz she is the one that showed you the group existed! (**I LOVE YOU JACQI!**)

* * *

**Whooo… yup! I did that! I was pretty crazy that day! Totally off the walls! That was a really fun day.**

**So… send some in!**

**Review! Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	8. Part VIII

How Obsessed Are You 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! And if I did call me JKR! But I'm not JKR so I don't own anything!**

**Note- Ye-yea! We gettin' some more!! Whoo hoo!! You all rock!**

**Pony1820- YAY thanks! I kinda switched the ones you said about the fanfics cuz it didn't quite make sense! Thanks again!**

**Blah, blah, blah Freya is lazy… READ!

* * *

**

Part VIII

You want a scar tattoo on your forehead.

You want the Dark Mark on your left arm. (**ME!!!**)

When you tell people this they look at you weird.

And you smile back.

You cried when Sirius fell through the Veil. (sent in by Pony1820)

And you are still wearing black in mourning. (sent in by Pony1820)

Nobody can tell if you are crying for Sirius or Dumbledore. (Sent in by Pony1820)

You have the ENTIRE HP series in EVERY room of your house. (Sent in by Pony1820)

You have read the entire series 3 times and are not even 11! (Sent in by Pony1820)

So you desperately hope you are a Witch/Wizard. (Sent in by Pony1820)

You won a contest for most fanfictions written. (Sent in by Pony1820)

And you didn't try. (Sent in by Pony1820)

You wrote over 70 fanfics. (Sent in by Pony1820)

You have never written a one-shot in FF. (sent in by Pony1820)

You have written 150 one shots. (Sent in by Pony1820)

You cried when Sirius died in OotP. A lot. (Sent in by Dumbledoresgirl1)

You cried when Dumbledore died in HBP. A lot. (Sent in by Dumbledoresgirl1)

You've come up with crazy theories as to why they are still alive, even when JKR has SAID that they're dead. (Sent in by Dumbledoresgirl1)

* * *

**Alright, I think that's it for now.**

**I'M SO SORRY I'M NOT UPDATING MY STORIES! DON'T HATE ME! OW OW OW! I still love you all and I haven't forgotten about you, it's just being a senior and just dealing with crap I want to scream! I'm totally under pressure!**

**Don't worry, I'm still writing!**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Don't send hate mail or blackmail me!**

**Review and Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**

**PS- My 18th birthday is in a month! YAY!**


End file.
